Writing from sources is an important skill, and is of specific relevance to certain writing assessments that require test-takers to use sources in their responses, such as the TOEFL Integrated writing task, and Praxis Core Writing tasks that use sources. For example, the TOEFL Integrated task utilizes a rubric that specifically instructs test takers to use of important information from sources that include a reading portion and a spoken portion, with emphasis placed on the spoken (listening) portion. Scoring of responses is, in part, based on how well the test taker used the source materials in their essay response.